


I Want To Be So Complete I Could Light A Whole City

by alittlelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of elounor but if you blink you'll miss it, Rimming, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelove/pseuds/alittlelove
Summary: Harry and Louis have a weekend together before Louis is back in the States and Harry is set to jet off to Jamaica to start recording his album. Harry's love for Louis runs so deep he might just suffocate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a short piece of cuteness but it's kind of become my baby. Enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I used Australian spelling for words like 'colour' and 'centre' so please don't think I'm shit at spelling, it's just how we spell words down under! My twitter is @rllyruby and tumblr is @slaychords.
> 
> (Title is from a poem in the book 'Milk and Honey')

_i do not want to have you_

_to fill the empty parts of me_

_i want to be full on my own_

_i want to be so complete_

_i could light a whole city_

_and then_

_i want to have you_

_cause the two of_

_us combined_

_could set it_

_on fire_

 

 

 

 

Louis had burst into Harry’s life in a blur of mischief, softness and spontaneity _._

It was sudden.He'd flicked a switch in Harry, and Harry was so, so confused about what was happening to him, but he let his emotions take control and let himself fall. He was  _so_ infatuated with Louis back then, like he didn't want to do anything but stare at him, at his icy eyes, his sharp cheekbones, his eyelashes, his hands, his lips, his body and his everything. Harry considered himself so bloody fucking lucky to have him wholly. Sometimes Harry thinks that his love for Louis runs so deep that he might just suffocate.

He'd been through so much with Louis; had seen from when they devastatingly didn't win the X-Factor, to when they were rising to popularity then stardom, to when they were releasing their second, third, fourth and fifth albums. (Louis had been so in awe of the situation they were in; they all had been. But Louis was different to the other lads.) Harry and Louis been through one shitty breakup that they don't like to mention, nights on the couch (which turned into nights in the guest room, as their bank accounts grew fatter), arguments and just  _everything._ They'd stood by each other from when they were teenagers with awkward hair and no true understanding of fame to men in their twenties who had found their place in the world and were completely, utterly and  _maybe_ a little too devoted to each other.

 

 _A little too devoted to each other_  was how they were on a rainy Saturday night in their house in London.

 

"You absolute- you...  _bastard._ "

Harry's fingers must've been prodding bruises into Louis' skin at this point, but he didn't give a fuck because his face was buried in Louis' arse and nothing could stop him from feeling so good. He pulled his face away, his breath laboured and throat tight. Louis actually  _quivered_ under him because of the loss of contact. Fuck. Harry loved him. "Hm?" Harry hummed, feigning nonchalance, leaning down to lazily mouth at Louis' inner thigh.

"I  _said,_ you're," He cut off with a hiss, legs shaking, "a fucking bastard."

Harry trailed his tongue all the way back up Louis' thigh agonizingly slowly, relishing in the taste, then pulled off his boyfriend completely, spare one hand pressing onto the centre of his back. He sucked one of his fingers, just one, into his mouth for a few seconds while watching Louis crane his neck back to see what Harry was doing, then moan  _especially_ loud at the sight of Harry sucking his finger with round, flushed eyes. ThenLouis pushed his arse up, further away from the mattress, closer to Harry. Harry’s heart rabbited a fast but steady beat of love. The extent of Harry’s love for the man spread out under him was far more than one human should ever be able to love another human, really. Once Harry’s finger was wet enough, he teased it around Louis' hole that was already overstimulated and sensitive from when Harry was relentlessly eating him out earlier. Harry then proceeded to fuck Louis up a little more by sucking a mark into his hip. He loves this  _so_ much, having Louis at his complete mercy, not knowing his next move. He adored nights like these, between their conflicting schedules usually in separate continents, where they could just spend all night mapping out each other's bodies and just being there, in each other's company. It was a rare treasure.

After tasting him for a bit, Harry pulled his mouth off Louis' back, blowing cool air over the reddish mark he'd made and watched Louis' back muscles flutter in awe. His pointer finger was sloppily fucking in and out of Louis, almost on autopilot. He listened to the way Louis' breathing grew more and more erratic for a few minutes, just watching his facial expressions and stroking over his sweaty hair with his left-over hand. Harry loves him.

"You better be comin' soon," Louis seethed, pushing his forehead into the pillow and blindly waving his hand around behind him for Harry's cock, lifting his hips impossibly higher off the bed.

"I will," Harry promised. He leaned down, snuck his tongue into Louis' hole beside his finger, and Louis' response was to moan loudly, filthily, the sound echoing around the dark walls. When harry felt like he could barely breathe anymore, he pulled completely away from Louis, sitting back on his haunches with his knees on the bed and catching his breath. He looked down at his cock, heavy and red against his hipbone and licked his right hand, before wrapping it around his length and breathing a sigh of relief. Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry, absolutely  _wrecked,_ his pupils blown wide and lips puffy and wet from licking and biting at them. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Harry smoothed his warm hand over the expanse of Louis' back. "Stay there, love."

He kept his eyes locked on Louis', staring into the deep ocean blue he fell in love with so long ago, while he jacked himself off with quick, long strokes. It only took him a minute or so to feel the all-too-familiar pull from the bottom of his stomach, spreading through his body and out to his fingers and toes. His breath grew heavier as he looked down at Louis, spent, below him. He bent down with shaking thighs to kiss him feverishly, selfishly. It was dirty, filthy, should've been gross with too much tongue and spit and sloppiness, but it seemed to do the trick as Harry was coming, all over Louis' thighs and arse and it was one of the hottest things he'd seen in his life. he looked up at Louis' face and saw he'd been watching Harry that whole time. After watching Harry stroke himself through the aftershocks of his (pretty fucking sick) orgasm, Louis turned onto his back and faced Harry, shifting downwards on the sheets with Harry's come on his back. His eyes were wide and dark, his skin tan and his chest flushed, staring down his body at Harry and his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Harry could say it a million times, but he loves Louis. More than he should be capable of, really.

"Love you so much," Harry murmured, nipping at the inside of Louis' thigh hungrily, clearly avoiding Louis' cock, abandoned and the head smearing precome onto his stomach. He tried to stop Louis from thrashing around  _too_ much by holding his hips down against the mattress with his hands, his fingernails digging into the skin just beside his arse.

" _H_ ," Louis hissed, reaching down to grab a fistful of Harry's hair. "an orgasm would be nice, if you don't mind."

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed, bringing his lips up to Louis' cock, and mouthing lightly along it, nipping slightly because he  _knows_ that Louis loves it. His lips had just pressed a wet kiss to the puffy head of Louis' cock before Louis was moaning his name, loud and drawn out _,_ spurting hot come all over Harry's face and his own stomach. Harry spluttered with a laugh, blinking quickly to get some of the come from getting stuck in his eyelashes. "Fuck."

He stroked Louis through his orgasm, keeping his eyes on his face the whole time. Louis' eyes were shut, his eyelashes casting shadows on his sharp cheekbones. It was dark out, but their curtains were wide open, so their source of light was the moon, large and low in the sky. The rain smacked down onto the roof and the large window in time with their mingled breathing.

"Thanks for that, love," Louis said, quiet as ever, a smile on his lips. He tugged Harry up to his level by his shoulder, his fingers light and gentle. With Harry's head on the white pillow right beside him, Louis brought his thumb up and smoothed it over Harry's cheek, mirth in his eyes. "Got my come all over yer face. Wash it off before it dries out and makes you all gross."

Harry felt like he was about to burst with love. He leaned in and didn't even really kiss Louis; just hovered his lips just over Louis' and breathed into his mouth. "Now that I have you, I don't want to leave you, even if I'm just goin' to the bathroom."

"Go," Louis urged, his lips pressing against Harry's as he spoke. "I'll be right behind you, but if you're finding trouble being ten feet away from me, we might need to start seeing other people."

"Oi, fuck off," Harry breathed out a laugh, then kissed Louis properly, humming in content against his warm mouth. After breaking away, he swung off the bed reluctantly and stumbled to the bathroom, stopping to scratch his foot along the way. He leaned in close to the mirror and yep, Louis was right. His come was quite literally all over his face and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little spurt of arousal. Even though he did kind of look like a hot mess, his hair sticking straight up in the air and a deep red flush all up his neck and chest, his jaw littered with kiss marks from earlier.

"Hey, Harry?" Harry heard Louis call from the bed as he was splashing his face with warm water.

He rubbed his face dry with the hand towel, before tossing it into the laundry basket on the other side of the room and leaning down to open the cabinet under the sink. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering," Louis' voice grew louder as he sidled up beside Harry at the sink. He paused in his speech, his eyes trained on Harry in the mirror as he pulled out some mouthwash and started uncapping it. Harry may be a Champion Arse Eater; be he wasn't unhygienic. "did you decide where you're gonna start recording? It's this week, innit?"

Harry swirled the mouthwash around in his mouth, nodding slowly. He'd been researching some recording studio in Jamaica, which seemed pretty sick, and him and Louis actually own a beautiful place there, right near the beach. Which is convenient. He tells Louis as much a minute later, after spitting out the mouthwash into the curved sink and rinsing out his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, sounds incredible," Louis walking backwards away from Harry but still facing him with wide, admiring eyes, "I love that place. Sucks how we haven't been down there in so long."

"True," Harry replied, Louis stepping into the large shower on the other end of the room and playing with the heating buttons. They'd designed the interior of the house themselves around two years back, the master bedroom and bathroom donning dark grey walls and white accents. The floors of the bedrooms were a carpeted dark grey. In the master, a large dark-wood window stretched down the expanse of the wall with billowing curtains so they had the choice of a view of the London skyline, which was always lovely. The windowsill stretched out about a foot wide so that it doubled as a bench, two stools of the same dark wood tucked under it. It was a lovely setup for eating when they didn't want to eat in the kitchen, working, but watching the city glow at night while in Louis' company was what Harry enjoyed most. The night before, Louis had just creeped through the front door from a month in Hollywood, disgruntled and exhausted from the flight and the stunting he’d undergone with Eleanor. Harry was sitting at said bench, reading  _Milk and Honey_ by Rupi Kaur with socked feet and his Packers jersey hanging off his shoulders when the  _plonk_  of a bag hitting the floor startled him. It was Louis, he was _right there_ and it'd been  _so long._ Louis had shuffled into his lap lazily with a kiss to his collarbone and a  _hey, H_  and Harry could do nothing but welcome him into his arms and try his best to stop his heart from overflowing with love.

Harry’s little reverie was interrupted by the shower starting, the sound cutting through the calmed rain. His eyes diverted to Louis, his head ducked low and the water washing away the traces of their previous sexual escapade from his back. Because Harry has approximately zero self-control whatsoever, he toddled across the bathroom with clumsy feet and opened the door to the double shower, thick steam spreading throughout the room as he did. Not in the mood for getting wet and slippery, he sat down cross-legged on the dark wood bench on the side furthest from the water. They’d put the bench in here for this exact reason: if they wanted to continue a conversation or just sit while the other was showering. When the other lads had first seen it, they’d guffawed and slapped them in the arms.

“Do you think…” Louis cut through the silence with a soft, contemplative voice. His body was facing Harry, but his eyes were looking up to the roof in thought. “I’d be able to see you? In Jamaica.”

Harry couldn’t think of any other reply than “ _yes,_ of course.” Smiles overtook both of their faces, Louis’ eyes crinkling as he rinsed body wash off his arms. “When?”

“I’ll have to check but… maybe next Tuesday? I’ve got nothing on after that,” Louis’ eyes met Harry’s, his expression hopeful. Harry was already excited about a trip down to where the weather was nicer, but now that he’d be in the company of his boy, he was fucking _ecstatic._

“Sounds good,” Harry replied, rubbing his foot absentmindedly. “I do have to make some calls, book flights…”

“Do it tomorrow,” Louis shot back in a soft tone, pressing a button on the wall that shut off the water. He then yawned, the planes of his body extending as he lifted his arms above his head. A thought passed by in the back of Harry’s mind, screaming _how did you get so lucky with this one?_

“Tomorrow it is,” said Harry, standing and beckoning himself and Louis out of the shower. And, just because he’s whipped, he pulled the fluffiest towel they own out and wrapped it around Louis’ shoulders from behind. His hands smoothed down Louis’ chest and came to rest on his stomach, before adding in a whisper, “my tired little one.”

Louis’ head leaned back to rest on Harry’s shoulder, his wet hair dripping onto Harry’s neck. His eyes were closed, and they just stood breathing together for a minute, Harry’s pointer finger tracing circles around Louis’ navel. Louis’ mouth opened slightly, letting out a puff of air before breathing out something that sounded like _bed._

In lieu of a response, Harry ducked down and pressed one, two, three kisses in quick succession to Louis’ stubbly cheek. He then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Louis to dry off and brush his teeth.

He changed the sheets quickly, from silky mauve ones to white flannelette ones so that they’d be welcomed to warm, cozy sheets once they returned home from Jamaica. In only September, the temperatures in London were creeping down to the single digits and Harry was excitedly anticipating the winter season, but wasn’t all too willing on catching pneumonia. After dumping the old sheets in the hamper that resides in their walk-in robe, Harry softly whistled a tune he’d been working on recently as he padded back to the inviting bed, forgoing pajamas or pants.

Louis joined him under the sheets a minute later, also (gloriously) naked, curling into Harry’s side and snuffling into his neck. Harry pulled the clean sheet over their bodies, engulfing them in their _own little sleep world,_ as Louis had claimed years ago when they'd first bought the bed. The rain still crashed down outside the long window, the light curtain swaying softly, allowing blurred moonlight to shine through.

“Thanks for today,” Louis spoke in a private voice, even though they were the only two in sight. Warm breath fanning onto his skin caused shivers to course up Harry’s back. “I missed you a proper lot.”

A small smile crept onto Harry’s face, hidden from where he’d buried it into Louis’ damp hair. “I did too, my love,” he was going to say more, maybe go on a little monologue on his great exponential love for Louis, but he’d cut himself off with a yawn. Be damned their big, tiring day of muffin baking and sexual intercourse. And Louis, the big dick he is, muffled his obscene laughter into the sharp jut of Harry’s jaw.

Harry doesn’t really remember when he’d finally drifted off to sleep that rainy Saturday night in London, but he does kind of remember Louis’ finger tracing the 17 BLACK tattoo on the front of his shoulder and whispers of _I love you, my love_ being imprinted into his skin by a voice sweeter than song.

 

 

 

What Harry _does_ remember is the Tuesday the next week. The sun high in the sky, birds of all colours lined up on the windowsill, sand leading up to their front porch, music of his own flitting through his ears. He remembers the way he felt when he was sitting cross legged in the wooden rocking chair in the living room, sunrise gleaming through the open window, a faint sound of keys jiggling the front door drowning out the record he'd had playing softly. He remembers the way he felt when he was forced upright by warm, familiar hands, into his lover’s arms. He remembers smiling into Louis’ neck and squeezing him tight, overflowing with love and emotions.

 

He remembers feeling like they could set the world on fire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really helpful... lots of love
> 
> Also, enjoy listening to Harry's solo album! I'm so excited.


End file.
